


十载长相（暂定）

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	1. Chapter 1

拒绝片段  
“锦城，你可否此生只属于朕一人？”暗中演练了千百遍的话在合适的时间地点气氛中被说出口，他盯着沉嬴敏，明明倾述衷肠的人是自己，心中却半点波澜也无，不紧张也不期待，因为知道它不会拒绝。它的暗示，他懂，它的心思，他也明白些许。现在要做的，只是率先向对方表明自己愿意加纳它而已。

他喜欢锦城么？不。他不喜欢男子，更不喜欢一个不是人的男子。他想要的，只不过是【沉嬴敏】这件工具，它的感情只是本身的附属品。有了锦城，他可以稳坐天下高枕无忧，代价只是哄它开心，哄它继续留在他身边，做一件尽职尽责的摆设。

“不。”

诺旗的瞳孔微微张大，但他转瞬间便控制好了自己的情绪。难不成锦城读了他的心思？不，它不会对他这么做。它那么喜欢他，喜欢到可以为了他去不顾自身的条件去穿那华而不实、不便出行甚至被人揣测的翼骨，就为了博他的欢喜，看他笑笑，听他说：“很适合你。”

为什么它会说不？

一定是因为矜持，属于上古异族的矜持。只需要一点点的柔情，就能使看似坚固的壁垒消失，露出柔软的内里。

他继续道：“朕是认真的，若不信你可以亲自来看，朕的真心。”一直收在袖里的手顺势捏起嬴敏的下颌，迫使它与自己对视。

棕褐色的双眸映在沉嬴敏的双眸里，成了一汪青色。像是千年的深潭，忽的起了涟漪。沉嬴敏挣开他的手，将脸贴上来，与他鼻尖对着鼻尖，说话时能看到它尖锐的犬齿。

“吾不会答应汝。”一字一句都是咬出来的，能看到它究竟生了多大的气。靛青色的瞳孔细成一条线，隐隐泛着寒光。

诺旗有些惊奇地看见沉嬴敏发了火，印象中它只是坐在那里为自己出谋划策指点江山，必要时也会施法相助。这是他从未见过的样子。脸上因愤怒泛起些许红色，本就极薄的唇抿着，一对凤眼中冒着冷意。他见过它欢笑，见过它怅然，极悲极喜都曾见过，却从未见过它恼怒的神色。

多年后的诺旗才明白，沉嬴敏当年是爱极了他，悲喜亦不避他，怎会忍心对他发火？可惜当时的他，从未细想过其中的含义。

“汝想要的，只是这个躯壳而已。说什么一生一世，亦是汝之妄言。汝既贵为君王，自有无数人求汝舍爱，不必浪费在吾身上！”它说完便向城楼下跑去，在第一级石阶上绊了一跤，弄折了本就不结实的翼骨。它直接脱下另一只翼骨，改用单手提着，跑下城楼，似是不想与诺旗碰面。空留下继位不久的君王站在原地，保持着伸出手去的姿势，哭笑不得。


	2. Chapter 2

“父皇还记得我母亲的样子么？”此时的尘帝已病入膏肓，身旁也只有诺旗这个三皇子陪着，宫人早已被屏退了下去，一片静谧中，诺旗忍不住问了这个横亘在他心中多年的问题。其实他心中想问的是：父皇究竟有没有爱过母亲？

此刻的尘帝浑身无力，颅骨之中疼痛不已，诺旗的问题正好分散了他的注意力，便没想怪罪什么。可惜绞尽脑汁，只能记起一个依稀的面容。毕竟后宫佳丽众多，年轻的嫔妃数不胜数，谁还分得出心思去想当年那小小的宫女？他只能慢慢地、努力地回忆多年前的初遇。

“娶你母亲，是朕还没做太子的时候，让朕想想……”尘帝的声音低沉沙哑，仿佛朽木在摩擦，诺旗却听得万分认真，生怕错漏了只言片语，“那时的朕只有十七岁，虽然有了太子妃，也有了老大老二，却仍是收不住心的时候。箐琇皇后，就是我的太子妃爱极了花草，朕便修了个大园子，净种了些奇花异草供她赏玩。你母亲是负责花园的宫女，我碰着她也是在那园子里。当下我在园子里闲逛，打算找几株含苞的花送给母后，正巧听两个小太监说拾得了一只簪子，想偷偷拿去变卖。”尘帝顿了顿，只觉脑中的影像又清晰了些许，唤了诺旗侍候他喝了杯茶，才继续说下去。

“朕想这小太监敢变卖的，只有宫女的簪子，那姑娘丢了东西不知怎么急呢，这两个东西居然在这里想着变卖！所以朕就命人打了那两个东西一顿，细细地询了这簪子的来历。那两个东西也不知，只说是在园子里捡的，看着簪子虽然久了些，但也值些银两，因此才想要卖掉。朕那天不知怎的，心血来潮想要亲自寻找那丢了簪子的女子，寻了一下午，在海棠底下看见一个宫女，蹲在地上，隐隐地传来哽咽之声。”尘帝的声音逐渐清楚，似是想起了什么，面目也和善了许多，眼中难掩怀念之色，“那花儿簇拥着那宫女，竟像是为她开放的，那宫女的衣服颜色，也与那海棠相同。”他激动了起来，血色涌到了脸上，枯瘦的双手紧握成双拳，青筋暴起，“朕一时也看的痴了，等反应过来时，已把那簪子别到了那宫女的盘发上。”咬字开始不清，尘帝的牙齿居然也在颤抖，眼中闪烁着光亮。诺旗静静地看着父亲，仿佛不惊讶他如此反常，只是坐在榻边，等候下文。

“朕问她‘你这柄簪子旧了，我买把新的与你可好？’那宫女闻言回过头来，双眼红肿泪痕未消，就像海棠化作的人儿似的。朕当日便收了她入房，想来，一见钟情就是如此吧，朕此生，第一次，也是唯一一次。”

“她便是我的母亲？”顾不上礼仪尊卑，诺旗接下了话尾，“她叫什么名字？”

“闻溪。闻动天下的闻，山涧溪鸣的溪。”这段话耗尽了尘帝所有的体力，男人脸上的血色迅速褪去，只留下灰暗的白，手也无力再攥成拳，只是眼中的精光依旧未灭。

“闻溪……闻溪，”一国之君念叨着，声音渐渐弱了下去，双目开始涣散，但表情依然那么欣慰，诺旗知道即将要发生什么，打算去叫宫人的脚步却收了回来，改为凝视着父亲难得一见的笑颜。尘帝的嘴张着，诺旗只有将耳朵贴过去才听得到他的声音，他听了片刻，默默起身，合上父亲的双眼。

“闻溪，朕想你了。当年是朕对不住你，现在，换朕来找你。”


	3. Chapter 3

人物  
沉嬴敏

又名锦城（只有诺旗这么称呼），本是上古女娲一族的同系，经诺旗一年的跪拜祈求而来到凡世辅佐诺旗成就大业。

原本的面貌是人身蛇尾的生物，直立大概有三米高，尾部大概有十米左右。右颊覆着代表地位的奇怪装饰，头发是很纯净的青色，长发微卷，眼睛是几乎透明的颜色。犬齿尖锐。

在凡世的样貌是看起来弱不禁风的青年，发色是偏近墨色的深青色，直发，至肩胛。眼睛的颜色与发色相同。犬齿没有原本看起来那么锋利，实际上没有任何改变。蛇尾变成双腿，极少走路，到文章结尾的时候也只能较慢地行走一小会。自从喜欢上诺旗之后开始穿“翼骨”【一种有着很高后跟的鞋，鞋跟由骨头所制，看起来纤细无比，如果走路太久或掌控不好力度便会折断。一般由优伶或者青楼女子来穿，会使走路的样子变得柔弱优美。】

由最开始对诺旗感兴变为喜欢诺旗，大概用了五年。遇大事处事不惊，平常任性而为之，像极了长不大的孩子。虽然很厚脸皮却有自己的原则。


End file.
